Mario Forever (Series)
The Mario Forever series is developed by Metal Locked for Flame Games - with the series published by Flame.. What is it? In the series, characters from other worlds can gain access to Mario's world and vice versa. Therefore this can create many problems for the heroes of the series. Characters Heroes *Mario- The fabled hero of the Mushroom Kingdom alongside his brother Luigi constantly thwart Bowsers schemes to take over the kingdom, in the series Mario gains Immortality and is cyberneticly altered into Chrome. *Luigi- Living in the shadow of his brother, Luigi has been listed as a sort of an outcast, in the series Mr. L appears from another dimension and kills Luigi but ends up replacing him. *Princess Peach- The ruler of the kingdom, she has been heralded for being kidnapped by Bowser for most of her life, in the series she witnesses the death of Luigi and possibly Mario if she was there at the time. Secondary *Darkrai- The pitch black pokemon, he only appeared for a few seconds in Mario Forever 3 when he stole Immortus' time machine to save Alimost Town, he might be back. *Tails Doll- The Tails Doll also appeared a few seconds in a prison cell along with some others, and then escaped with Metalix, no one has heard from him since. *Wario- First appearing racing Mario on Yoshi's Island only to find Mona and then join their team to find the time machine that Darkrai stole. *Mona- First appearing when Mephiles corrupted her to his side to defeat Immortus. *Shadow the Hedgehog- He also appeared for a few seconds in a prison cell when Mecha Sonic was forcing him to use Chaos Control to gather Allies. Villains *Immortus- The main antagonist of the series, held responsible for the time machine, Luigi's death, Metal Sonic's creation, the Master Emerald losing it's power, Enerjak II's return and a possible future Armageddon. *Chrome- Mario's Alter-Ego made by Metalix in an accident caused by a paradox, Chrome went back in time and destroyed Mario so he could be made into Chrome so he could would never die, soon the Chrome that is currently scheming against Immortus will have to go back in time and do the aformentioned events, with him going round and round in time, the human race will never be extinct. *Metal Sonic- A robot originally made by Dr. Ivo Robotnik to kill Sonic the Hedgehog but was destroyed, then recreated in the Mushroom Kingdom to do Immortus' bidding. *Mephiles the Dark- A spirit of a once evil overlord of the future, resurrected by Shadow the Hedgehog, now helping Chrome and Metalix by gathering more allies to their cause. *Imperator Ix- Leader of an ancient race who created the Chaos Emeralds, he will help find N. Tropy. *Doctor Nefarious Tropy- An evil scientist, who has a time machine as a suit. *Mr. M- An evil version of Mario from another Dimension who ordered Mr. L to replace Luigi after killing him. *Mr. L- An evil version of Luigi from another Dimension who travelled to Metalix's ship and killed Luigi, then Metalix erased his memories and he now lives Luigi's life as normal *Mecha Sonic- A second version of Metalix, stronger and faster but not nearly as powerful or as smart. *Reala-An evil Nightmaren bent on besting his sister, Nights, he teams up with Enerjak to find Darkrai. *Enerjak-Dimitri the echidna was killed along time ago, he was the first Enerjak, but there is a second one, another Echidna in disguise, he helps reala find Darkrai, he also has a great secret that could save us all from Immortus. *Clyde-He was Mario's greatest ally until he betrayed Mario and joint Immortus, he is an orange yoshi and possibly will be returning for the final fight. Known Facts *Immortus will achieve human form *2 Fantendo characters will appear soon *There will be six Mario Forever games in total *There will be a spin-off series starring Chrome *There will be and have already been cameos *Daniel Sun's Power Star series inspired this. Timeline (3 Years) Mario Forever (Series)---------Project Vulcan (Series) Screenshots, Artwork and Boxart File:MF_1_screen_shot.png|Mario confronts Metalix File:MF_2_screen_shot.png|NES Mario and Super Metalix search for the Master Emerald File:MF_3_screen_shot.png|Chrome introduces Mephiles to Metalix File:MF_4_screen_shot.png|Mephiles and Chrome find Ix File:MF_5_screen_shot.png|Immortus finds his tomb File:MF_6_screen_shot_1.png|Immortus, Reborn! File:MF_6_screen_shot_2.png|The Final Fight! File:MF 1 Box.png|Mario Forever's Boxart Internal Links *Mario Forever *Mario Forever 2 *Mario Forever 3 *Mario Forever 4 *Mario Forever 5 *Mario Forever 6 *Mario *Luigi *Immortus *Chrome *Metal Sonic *User:Metal Locked *Flame Games *Clyde Category:Game Series Category:Games by Metal Locked Category:Flame Games Category:Series Category:Mario Forever (series)